1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to user interfaces and, more particularly, to a text speller in a user interface such as in a vehicle navigation system.
2. Related Art
Most electronic systems and devices include a user interface to not only provide information to users of these systems, but also to receive user commands and other inputs to such systems. Such user interfaces can include a display screen in combination with one or more user input devices, such as buttons, knobs, or joysticks. User input devices may also include touch screen display capability, cursor control devices such as a mouse, microphones and voice responsiveness capability, and other mechanisms and systems that provide a communication path to exchange data between users and such systems. Examples of such electronic devices and systems include stationary devices such as automated teller bank machines and airline flight check in kiosks, and mobile devices such as PDAs (personal digital assistants), mobile phones, and vehicle passenger entertainment systems. Vehicle entertainment systems can include audio systems, mobile communication systems and vehicle navigation systems, for example.